Life of an Experiment
by SoundlessWind
Summary: AU. Test subject 106XX27 or commonly known as Tsunayoshi Sawada had escaped from the cruel hands of the Mafia who experimented on him. Now, he has nowhere to go and no idea of what kind of world he is in. How will he cope up with his life with the Mafia on his tails? And why is it that are they so desperate to get him? Will he also meet some escaped experiments along the way?


Author's note: Hey guys! Just thought that I would write another KHR fanfiction story. I know, I know that I should be updating my other stories now, but I just can't help but write this one! Well, initially this should be a Fairy Tail story but then I decided that I would like it to be KHR instead, so I rewrite it. Anyways, Enjoy and Please Review!

**Life of an Experiment**

A brown haired boy continued to ran faster along the white hallways, while bumping into some surprised scientists here and there but he ignored them and harshly pushed them away. He had to get out of here fast or else his chance to escape from this prison hell will go away. He quickly glanced back, and could see her pursuers catching up to him. Tsuna knows a long time ago that he can't run away from them forever, the Mafia will do any means to find and searched for him. But even so, he will continue to run away from them and try to explore the outside world. He's sick of his life here. He wants to try living like a normal teenager like everybody else.

He looked in front of him and could see that the entrance door is slowly closing. He gritted his teeth and pushed his feet to go faster. _'A-Almost there!'_ He closed his eyes, but still continues to run; his fear of not being able to escape from here filled his mind. The various drugs that they had injected and all the machines wires that were connected to her, he's completely tired of it. So if God would give him the chance to escape from their grasps even for a short while, he would finally die happy. He had finally achieved his long time wish about experiencing the life outside.

He slowly took a peek, the door is about to closed, but his spirit still hasn't faded. The moment he will give up escaping is the time when he is going to die, which he isn't planning on doing any time soon.

_'This drug we are about to inject to you is to enhance your strength, making you stronger than any average human.' _

Tsuna widened his eyes, as he suddenly remembered what those people in lab coats said to him. With all the drugs that they injected to him, he could use it to his whim. A genuine smile crosses his lips and his eyes shown in great brightness as he realized that there's a big chance that he'll be able to escape. But it was quickly removed from his face when he felt a sharp pain in his ankle. He cursed under his breath, but still pushed himself in to running. He stared up ahead of him, the door is almost closed. But something inside of him urged him to reach out for the door. And he did.

His palm is in the middle of the closing point of the sliding door. Now he used his palm to forcefully push the sliding door opened. He knows that if a normal would try to do it the way he did, it wouldn't work. It would just normally close and the hand of that human would be crushed in it. But thanks to the drug they injected to him, he had gained an exceptional strength that surpasses an ordinary man.

A smirked graced his lips which later turned in to chuckles, who knew that the drug they injected to him will also be the one that could help him escape. He felt whole times better now. Even though they are still chasing him and he doesn't have a clue on where he is or where he is about to go, at least he's finally outside. And the pain in his ankle subsided, making his pace go three times faster.

As he continues to ran, with his bright smile still present on his face, his white hospital gown billowing behind him and with wind gently caresses his face, he inhaled deeply. Enjoying the fresh unique smell of the forest that was completely different from the smell of the research facility he lived in before.

After a while, when he felt that they'd lost sight of him, he let himself plopped down in to the grass and let his hands glide through it. He looked up, staring at the vast blue sky with puffy white clouds.

He put his hands up, before clenching it. He's finally free. Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes. His mind still couldn't process that there will come the day that he will be able to escape from that horrible place.

"Thank you.." he uttered before his eyes started to close and letting himself drift in to a dreamless sleep.

* * *

After resting under the heat of the scorching sun, the brunet decided to get on his way to search for a nearby town, knowing that if he decided to stay in the forest, he could get attacked by a wild ferocious beast. He could easily fight it of course, but he doesn't want any unnecessary fights that could decrease his fatigue. And if he decided to stay there, the mafia will be able to catch up to him in no time.

He stared up ahead, narrowing his eyes a little as he saw a glimpse of light. He decided to follow it. If he is lucky enough it could be a cabin of some sort and he could ask the inhabitants to stay there for the mean time. 2 or 3 days will do. Plus he needed a change of clothes too. It'll be suspicious if he went to town wearing a hospital gown, he could be mistaken for a mental escaped patient.

He looked up, and saw the moon glimmering in the dark blue skies. It had gone quite dark, but not too dark that he can't afford to see. After a while, he had easily adapted in to the darkness, not even once tripping if there are branches in front of him. Maybe it also had to do with all the pills, the scientists made him to eat.

Tsuna reached where the light is shining from and indeed it was a small cabin. He knocked gently, so as not to surprise anyone inside. While he waited for anyone to open the door, he fixed his ragged hair and his dirty hospital gown. He heard light footsteps coming from the inside. And after a while the door was opened revealing a beautiful blonde woman in her late thirties.

The brunet tried to smile, hoping for a good impression but it turned awkward and shaky. After many years of being locked up in a cell and not being able to talk or approached anyone this is understandable. How could he smile in front of those scientists who made him eat strange pills?

"Don't force yourself to smile, my child." The woman in front of her said, as she giggled. "You can come in."

"T-Thanks," Tsuna said as he scratched the back of his head and blush crept in his cheeks. He followed the woman in front of her, while looking around. This is definitely his first time going in to someone's house. Well, everything he had done now was all his first time. When they had reached the kitchen, the woman guided the brunet to sit in one of the stools.

"What brings you here?" The woman asked kindly, as she turned around and started to prepare some delicious foods.

Tsuna didn't say anything, can't find the right words to explain his situation. He looked down, staring at the wooden table. "Uh..Uhm.. I-"

The woman giggled again, "If it's too personal, I wouldn't pry anymore. But would you mind telling me your name? "

_'Test Subject 106XX27' _

The brunet shook his head, he knows that isn't his real name and it was the only thing that the scientists decided to call him. He clutched his head, as he tried to dig deeper in to his memories. There must be something in his mind that will help him know more about himself before he was experimented on.

_'-yoshi, come here, my little tuna-kun'_

"T-Tsunayoshi.." He finally managed to say, the face of the woman in his vision still hasn't left his mind. They somehow resemble each other. He widened his eyes, could that woman be her mother? But why is it that he can't remember her name?

"What a beautiful name, it suits you." The beautiful woman said interrupting his musing, before turning around facing him with a hot pot in hand. Tsuna inhaled deeply, enjoying the sweet aroma that filled the kitchen air.

Slight drool came out from the corner of Tsuna's lips as he looked at the scene before her. The table was immediately filled with various foods he has yet to taste. In the place he lived in, he was only allowed to eat pills, the scientists there said that it contain enough nutrients to help him live healthy rather than to eat a normal food. So up to now, he had never tried eating these delicacies in front of him.

He stared at one food, before poking it with his fork. The food in front of him has a brownish color with long narrow slices cut crosswise. He observed it, before taking it in to his mouth.

"Delishoush!" Tsuna suddenly exclaimed, as he put his hands on his cheeks while chewing his food. His eyes beamed with happiness at the taste of the food before him. He took a bite again, slowly savoring the taste in his mouth. "What kind of food ish this?"

"That's bacon."

"Hmm. I see… Bacon." Tsuna mumbled, before declaring, "I love bacon!"

The woman in front of her only laughed before whispering, "What a weird yet funny boy you are, my child."

* * *

Tsuna had decided to stay in for the night in the cabin of the blonde haired woman. Even though he had some small doubts of his safeness here, at least it's better than sleeping outside in the cold where any wild beast could suddenly attack him. His mind wanders somewhere, thinking about the black-haired woman he just met today.

_'I wonder if other people also accept strangers just like that in their house..' _ He thought, as he sat on the edge of the bed staring at the bright moon then he shrugged, _'...Maybe not'_

After a while, the brunet's eyelids started to droop as she lay down on the soft, comfy mattress. As he closed her eyes, he felt a blanket hover his body gently. He let out a smile in appreciation for he knows that it was that woman who put it on him.

* * *

Author's note: Thank you for reading!


End file.
